


Naughty Brother

by loosely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosely/pseuds/loosely
Summary: What happens when your older brother enters your room and finds you behind an indecent matter?





	Naughty Brother

"Do you watch porn?"

Styles's almost icy voice rushes through Louis's room as he looks at gay porn on his laptop, and his hand is stroked by an already excited cock. The frightened eyes of the younger run around the screen, and then they look at their older brother.

"Did they teach you to knock?"

"Did the door close you teach?" Harry stands in the doorway, his arms folded on his chest.

Louis pulls the boxers, covering the laptop.

"What the hell are you so early?"

"I canceled the seminar. But, let me ask why you are not studying?"

Licking his lips several times, Louis rises on the bed and now their glance is on the same level. Or almost one. Styles still looks down on his younger brother.

"Shall I repeat the question?"

After rolling his eyes and gaining patience, Louis still responds:

"I was ill, I stayed at home".

"So bad that it was worth to satisfy yourself with porn?"

"You do masturbate in the shower, I'm not saying anything!" In a second, Louis realizes that he blurted out and lowered his gaze, mating to himself. Does he even think he sometimes speaks? It seems, no. He should be reserved with his brother, even if they were sitting with bare asses in one sandbox, but, nevertheless, Harry is three years older than him, he is already 21, and he has the right to masturbate in the shower, but Louis needs to learn how to close the door.

"Here's how. And how did you know?" Harry takes a few steps forward and finds himself in a step to avoid sitting on the bed. His plan has long matured, as he will punish his disobedient brother.

And in Louis's mind now a mess. He wants to climb under the blanket and keep himself until the last until his brother leaves. Only now Styles is in no hurry and patiently awaits an answer.

"I wanted to brush my teeth and saw ..." to fall through to this place. He literally burns with shame. Naturally, he watched a video where one guy jerks off to another, or each to himself, but he certainly could not have expected to see how his brother does it. "But I did not tell anyone!" "Louis looks with pity at Styles as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

"You can not say that." A grin flashes on Harry's lips. "Move with me."

Louis comes up with all the options for his possible death while he moves to his brother. He's ready for anything, absolutely everything, but not on what Harry is doing right now. Stiles completely climbs onto the bed and sits so that the younger one is between his legs, and gently touches his cock. He easily squeezes it and stares at his brother.

The breathing of Louis with each touch becomes more frequent; to the horror the frightened guy refuses  
understand what his brother is doing.

"What ... What are you doing?"

"I will not hurt you, Louis." I love you. I love very much. Trust me, Louis. Let your first time be with a loved one, huh?"

Louis nods nervously, and Styles leans over to his lips. He passes his thumb over them, stopping at the corners, and leaves an easy kiss. At the bottom of his belly, Louis forms a knot, and he himself follows the kiss to his brother, licking his lips. Harry grins and enters the half-open mouth of the younger, running his tongue and mouth across his teeth and palate. His hands are now resting on Louis's waist and attracting him. He goes to his neck, leaving a weak bite, immediately licking them, and from the lips of Louis comes a quiet groan.

Styles tells his brother to roll over on his back, slightly protruding his ass. Louis buries his face in the pillows while Harry pushes the boxers off, revealing an amazing ass.  
He crouches at each half, leaving a kiss, and runs a wet path through the cleft. Louis shrinks from an unexpected touch.

"Relax." Harry whispers, kissing the earlobe, and returns on the spot.

He again pushes the halves, revealing a ring of muscles, and kisses. He begins to caress the tongue around and pushes him forward, revealing a new pleasant experience for his younger brother.

Louis tries to hide the groans, drowning them with a pillow, but when Stiles enters without a warning finger, he squeezes the sheets, shouting his name. Harry calmly strokes him on the back, whispering that the pain will soon pass, and gently adds a second finger, kissing between them. He moves slowly, so as not to deliver his pain to the boy, and accidentally touches the man on the prostate. Louis cries out, but it's more like a loud groan of pleasure than screaming.

"T-sh, it's all right, darling. Are you ready?" Harry rolls out the condom over his penis and lubricates with a lot of grease.

Louis reflects for a few seconds and nods. He still pushes himself into the pillow so as not to interfere with his brother's eyes.

Harry strokes his buttocks and pushes his cock to a narrow hole in Louis. He hardly enters the head, as the younger one yells out, begging to stop. Louis bites his lips to the blood, trying to cope with the pain, but suddenly for him the pain subsides and now he feels a pleasant sensation. He squeezes out a quiet "Come on", and Harry slowly enters it completely.

"Damn, you're so tight, baby."

Harry gives time to get used to Louis, and for a while leaves kisses on his back, relaxing his brother, but the younger himself pushes himself on the penis and starts moving slowly. Stiles puts his hands on the waist, starting to move slowly at first, then accelerating.

 He tries to control the situation, but a damn guy with a beautiful ass does not let him think sensibly, so Harry pounding him harder and harder each time.

When the brother finds the right angle and touches the prostate, Louis makes a groan that, probably, he heard in the next house. He starts to turn himself, but a rough bite on his shoulder makes him regret it. Styles takes the member of the younger one in his hand, stroking and pressing on the head.

At some point, Louis pours out into his brother's hand, a tattered sheet and his stomach, and after a couple of pushes ends Styles himself. The guy leans on the body of the younger, kissing him on the shoulder. Harry removes the wet bangs from Louis's eyes, looking at him with extraordinary tenderness in his eyes.

"That was incredible." - Louis whispers around her brother's neck.

"Love you, Tommo."

"Always."


End file.
